Rise of Crisis
Rise of Crisis is the very first set in Crisis Termina. It features 80 cards with 4 Holo Rare cards and 76 Common Cards. A structure Deck named Uprising is also featured alongside this set. It was released in September of 2012, undergoing massive edits. Storyline In the storyline of Rise of Crisis, two terrible evils had plagued the land. Clarice, with her devout followers, led an army against a woman named Seven, who commanded a large amount of mechanical knowledge and was therefore vastly superior in warfare than Clarice. Due to this, Clarice called upon the services of a long time companion, Helena, in order to cease the violence and reach a temporary stalemate. An envoy was set out to meet Seven, however, the whereabouts of said envoy were never seen nor heard from again. In a desperate attempt to end the struggle between Clarice and Seven, Seven looked upon to an old friend of hers, as well, and started crafting the ultimate weapon that would end the conflict, even if it meant ending the lives of many inhabitants of Termina. Thus, the Chaos Destroyer clan was born, and Clarice took it upon herself to end Seven's scheming and folly. However, the Chaos Destroyer, and the unstable atmosphere within Termina, would cause the very earth itself to become warped and distorted, eventually demolishing the land and turning it into an unforgiving wasteland. Afterwards, with the world in such a chaotic state, a new faction of devout followers loyal to Clarice was born, and they gave their all to attempt to find a key in unlocking a new chapter in the history of Termina. The faction told Clarice of this mystical door, the Door of Origins, that could lead to alternate worlds, and even other dimensions. However, several others were chasing the secrets of this "Door of Origins", and they would not stop until they got what they were looking for. Booster Pack Details Another-Know-It-All: ROCS-0001 Arcana Magisol I: ROCS-0002 Archaic Dragon Vermillion: ROCS-0003 Archaic Dread Dragon -- Eraser: ROCS-0004 Archaic Thunder Dragon: ROCS-0005 Archaic Wyvern of Sunflare: ROCS-0006 Archer Lilith: ROCS-0007 Aria of a Hundred Waters: ROCS-0008 Baker Yumi: ROCS-0009 Black Garmr: ROCS-0010 Black Hole: ROCS-0011 Black Sword of the Abyss: ROCS-0012 Black Sword Striker: ROCS-0013 Black Velvet Revolver: ROCS-0014 Bloody Enchantress: ROCS-0015 Bluegrass Samsara: ROCS-0016 Bookworm Lutea: ROCS-0017 Celsius Caliber: ROCS-0018 Chain Wolf: ROCS-0019 Chaos Destroyer Clarice: ROCS-0020 Chaos Destroyer Machina: ROCS-0021 Chaos Destroyer Seven: ROCS-0022 Clarice: ROCS-0023 Cloud Pantera: ROCS-0024 Demon Tiger: ROCS-0025 Descending Light: ROCS-0026 Diamond Blade Refinement: ROCS-0027 Dollmaster Kyra: ROCS-0028 Earth Breaker: ROCS-0029 Electric Wolf: ROCS-0030 Emilia of Silver Dust: ROCS-0031 Enchanting Doll: ROCS-0032 Equality Among Arms: ROCS-0033 Explorer Kishida: ROCS-0034 False Homecoming: ROCS-0035 False Vampire Deity: ROCS-0036 Fated Daughter of Seven: ROCS-0037 Freefall: ROCS-0038 Future Disagea: ROCS-0039 Garden and Tea Lady: ROCS-0040 Guidance's Batista: ROCS-0041 Guidance's Healer: ROCS-0042 Helena St. Clair: ROCS-0043 Helena: ROCS-0044 Herald of Chaos: ROCS-0045 Illipia, Tarot Reader: ROCS-0046 Immortal Calligraphist Haruka: ROCS-0047 Junk Breaker Seven: ROCS-0048 Knight of Retribution, Falco: ROCS-0049 Leaving Behind Memories: ROCS-0050 Lenneth, the Savior: ROCS-0051 Lightforce Colonel: ROCS-0052 Maiden of Black Feathers: ROCS-0053 Master Commander, Donovyn: ROCS-0054 Meeting with the Holy: ROCS-0055 Noble Fighter: ROCS-0056 One-Hundred Night's Solemnity: ROCS-0057 Paladin of Black Armor: ROCS-0058 Red Demon's Winged Sword: ROCS-0059 Red Lotus of the Silent Moon: ROCS-0060 Resplendence: ROCS-0061 Rise and Fall: ROCS-0062 Rose Thorns: ROCS-0063 Seven: ROCS-0064 Shaman's Prayer: ROCS-0065 Shield Break: ROCS-0066 Shining Amethyst Bahamut: ROCS-0067 Shining Quartz Unicorn: ROCS-0068 Shooting Star Lieutenant: ROCS-0069 Star Shatterer of Heaven's Light: ROCS-0070 Sun Lancer Priestess: ROCS-0071 Sun Vulcaneer: ROCS-0072 Sword Summoner Alaina: ROCS-0073 The Aftermath: ROCS-0074 The Face of Dread: ROCS-0075 The Nightingale: ROCS-0076 Uni-Horned Thextera: ROCS-0077 Warrior Maid: ROCS-0078 Winged Apparition: ROCS-0079 World in Disaster: ROCS-0080 Structure Deck: Uprising 1 Clarice (character card) 1 Archaic Dread Dragon -- Eraser 2 Black Sword of the Abyss 2 Bloody Enchantress 1 Chaos Destroyer Clarice 1 Chaos Destroyer Seven 1 Chaos Destroyer Machina 1 Dollmaster Kyra 1 Knight of Retriution, Falco 2 Red Lotus of the Silent Moon 1 Rose Thorns 2 Sun Vulcaneer 1 Sword Summoner Alaina 1 The Nightingale 1 Winged Apparition 2 Another-Know-It-All 1 Aria of a Hundred Waters 1 Black Hole 2 False Homecoming 1 Leaving Behind Memories 1 Resplendence 2 Star Shatterer of Heaven's Light 2 The Aftermath